


Peaceful Slumber

by Ultra



Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, POV Eliot Spencer, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt 'any, any, too cold to sleep alone' by mad_madam_m.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005891
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Peaceful Slumber

He woke from strange dreams to find Parker curled tightly against his back, hanging on like a needy koala, and Hardison lower on the bed, using his legs as a pillow.

Maybe he should've been surprised, or pissed off, or something, but honestly, all Eliot felt was warm and happy.

He closed his eyes and fell back into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, a smile playing at his lips.


End file.
